Sweet Nothings
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: Summery: The morning after, the night before...Just a sweet and slashy PWP featuring Donnie and Raph.


Title: Sweet Nothings

Summery: Just a sweet and slashy PWP featuring Donnie and Raph. The morning after, the night before...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did hides the shackles in her closet

Rated: PG to PG-13

BETA'd: By the Great Mandy!!

Warning: Contains incest and slash, be warned.

--------

_Soft touches, whispered words, warm embraces…_

"Donnie…psstt, Donnie?" A soft voice flitted through the hazy dream of my mind. There was a gentle hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly. I raised my head at the sound of his voice, but my eyes refused to open.

"Huh?"

"Don, babe, have you seen my sai?"

'Oh, Raph,' I thought as a smile spread across on my sleepy face.

"_God, that was a work out." Raph mouthed my neck from behind me, as I __giggled._

"_I love it when you come back from a battle like this…" I __told__ him, as his breath __tickled __my neck. One of his hands __roamed__down __to my plastron and __painted__ invisible circles on my stomach._

"_Because I'm such a spitfire in bed?" I could feel his grin against my skin and I __shuttered__ in pleasure._

"Because you still feel the need to protect me even after the battle is over," I told him in all seriousness, but the smile refused to be removed from my face. "And it makes you sweet…"

"Donnie, wake up," Raph called out to me again. "I need my sai…I think I dropped it…"

"You know, you're going to forget where you put that in the morning," I murmured to him as he took both of his sais out from his belt and dropped them onto the floor. Normally, Raphael loves and is very protective of his weapons, but when he's with me and he's in this sort of mood…

"That's why I have you here." He loomed over me with that predator look in his eyes that both frightens me and arouses me. Today, it's definitely the latter…

"Donnie?"

"Y-yea?" I finally found my voice and the will to open my eyes, taking in my half-dressed lover for a second before closing them again. I grinned as I moved my lethargic arm to where Raphael's feet were and moved a little to the right. My grin grew wider at my photographic memory's dependability as my fingers brushed up against the handle of his missing sai. I lift it up with two fingers and raised it high enough for him to easily grasp it without bending over.

"Thanks, babe." I heard him place his sai at his waist and then he started to pat his body down. "Hey, have you seen my kneepad?"

"_God, I feel like the Groom taking off his __bride's__ garter belt," I said as I slipped off his kneepad and tossed it behind me. _

_He laughed. "Who do you think will catch it, Mike or Leo?"_

"_Leo wouldn't even look at it." Off went the next one, and it landed on the floor._

"_So, Mikey's getting married next?"_

"…_does that mean we're married?"_

I tried to pull it off as a joke, but I _knew__ I __had__ failed miserably. I __knew that__ I must __have__looked__ nervous, because his face softened from a heavy grin to a slight whimsical look. He placed his hand over my heart and stared straight into my eyes._

"_We've lived together for twenty-years…I'd say that's a marriage."_

"_Yeah," I __replied__ softly, "But for eighteen of those years we thought of ourselves as brothers."_

_His smile grew again, his teeth __bared__. 'I love his smile…'_

"Really? It was only fifteen for me, kiddo."

_I __blinked__. "Wha? Do you mea-Hmmm!"_

_He cut me off with a kiss._

"Donnie, come on! Splinter is gonna freak if I ain't out of here in five minutes…"

"'orry," I muttered, moving my blanket covered foot towards the bottom of my bed. I grabbed the kneepad between my two toes and brought my leg back up. I used my arm again to take the material off of my foot and handed it to Raph. A small laugh escaped his lips and I smiled.

"I love your laugh," I told him as I laid my head on his chest. He laughed again and I could feel the rumble of it against my cheek.

"I love your giggle."

I huffed. "I'm a guy, I don't giggle."

_Suddenly, there __was__ a finger at my side, and I __squealed__ and __giggled __against the onslaught. _

"_Do you concede?"_

"_Yes! Yes!" The tickling stopped and I __gasped__ for breath. "You've been reading the dictionary haven't you?"_

I could tell he was blushing without lifting my head. "Yeah, well, you've been a bad influence on me."

"Impressive, now where's my mask?"

"_Your mask suits you," I __told__ him as his mask __slipped__ from his face and __landed__ on the bed._

"Really?" he asked, the glint of laughter in his eyes. He was turned on and ready to go, but he paused in his foreplay to listen to what I had to say. God I love him.

"Yeah . . . Leo always used to say it was because you saw red all the time, but that's not true." I paused myself as he removed my mask and stared into my gray eyes.

"_If it's not anger __then__ what is it?" he __asked __seriously, genuinely wanting to know. _

"_Passion. Love. Complete and utter beauty," I __told__ him honestly, and I __watched __as his eyes turn glassy from unshed tears. We did nothing but stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes until he leaned over and-_

"Babe?"

"Oh, right…" I muttered, putting my hand under my pillow and procured a red mask. "Here…"

He took if from my listless hand and I allowed my hand to drop on the side of the bed.

We sat in silence for a few moments, or rather; he stood as I laid on my stomach. I waited for him to ask me for one more thing or to leave the room to head to Master Splinter's room but he continued to stare down at me, I could feel his eyes bore a hole in me.

I finally had the strength to open my eyes for a longer period of time and I lifted my head slightly to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"_I love you…" I __heard__ him murmur as I __floated__ back down to earth. "God, I love you so much…"_

"_Good," I __said__ when I __could__ find my voice, "'Cause I love you, too…"_

"I love watching you sleep."

"Er, okay…I love watching you as you watch me…"

"Oh, hush." He lowered his head and gave me a gentle kiss on my mouth. I smiled contently and closed my eyes. "I'll see you later."

"I better…"

"I love you, babe."

I closed my eyes and started to drift back into the land of dreams and memories.

"_I love you too."_

Fin.


End file.
